Love or War
by XUnconditionallyX
Summary: This is a story about Damon's unrequited-(Or is it?) love for Elena. A series of scenes where Damon attempts to pull the truth of Elena's feelings free. My first Fanfic! Ty for reading! Review please! No spoilers!- SEX SCENES
1. Late Night Visitor

Hey Guys! This is going to be my first Fanfiction Ever!

This takes place after Jenna dies, but Alaric is not moved in.

Elena is not a vampire, and Jeremy is oblivious to vampires.

9:45pm- The Gilbert house

"Damn it!" Elena Gilbert swore as she felt the burn as the kitchen knife sliced her finger.

She winced as she searched the kitchen for the paper towels.

"Cut yourself?" Asked Jeremy from across the room where he was slicing a cucumber.

Elena could tell that he was trying not to laugh by the tense muscles behind his temple.

"No, I was attacked by a rabid dog." She stifled a grin, "What else, goofhead?"

Jeremy shook his head, now clearly smiling, returning his attention to the cucumber.

Elena held her hurt finger wrapped in a white paper towel to her chest.

She quickly walked up to her bedroom on the second floor of the Gilbert house.

As she opened the door to her room she immediately noticed that she was not alone.

She spun around to see Damon Salvatore sitting on the edge of your bed.

He was reading a familiar leather-bound book, smirking at its contents.

Elena gasped when she saw him, only then remembering that her boyfriend's brother favors windows.

The flustered teenager stalked up to the snoop to grab the book after realising it was her diary.

Damon did not look up until she was upon him, although Elena knew his vampire senses had awared him of her presence.

Elena snached the diary from him and put it back in its hiding spot-

Wrapped in her lingerie inside her wardrobe, and suddenly she felt shocked by the reason he had found it.

"I don't trust you around blood, Damon. You need to lea-"

Elena was cut short when she turned around to see Damon standing uncomfortably close to her.

She backed up against the wardrobe door, startled, and wanting to make space between their bodies.

"You were saying?" Damon asked, giving her that smile that made her heart burn.

Damon took another step forewards, moving his hand to her cheek and stroking her cheekbone, making Elena shiver.

"Stop it. I'm with Stefan. I don't and can't have feelings for you."

"But are you? How many times has Stefan left you for your "Protection?"

The room was silent as Elena hated Damon silently for his goddamn good reasoning.

His fingers were now tracing the indent of her collarbone, having soothed down her throat.

Elena raised her arm to slap his hand away, but before she could make a move, Damon had caught her arm and pinned it in midair.

He continued moving down her throat, soon reaching the tip of her cleavage.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Damon asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"Have I ever told you how much I love Stefan?" Elena asked, trying to break his hold on her arm. She saw a flash of pain strike

Damons gorgeous features, but then it was gone, leaving Elena to wonder if it was just her imagination.

Without warning, Damon had slid a hand behind her back, pulling her into a deep kiss. Elena was frozen. She couldn't move.

Damon was deepening the kiss, trying to break his tounge past her glossed lips. He managed, because Elena was melting into his arms.

Elena fell into a deep fantasy while kissing this tall, dark, Damon. Wait... Damon? She had been so sure that Stefan was the only one who

could make her feel this way. Elena started to kiss him back. His lips felt so good on hers. A perfect fit. What was she saying? Stefan. STEFAN!

Damon closed the remaining space between them, allowing their bodies to touch everywhere, chests, hips, legs, but their lips had the most pressure.

Out of nowhere, Elena feels a cord being tugged somewhere in her brain, and she realized-This isn't real...

!nd then she was laying in her bed, no Damon in sight.


	2. Morning Wakeup

P.S- I might start addine song lines between every couple of paragraphs, I do not own the idea, I just like it :D

Thank you for reading! Feed my muse waffles by reviewing! This Chapter is short due to plans for Chapter 3! Hold tight!

Chapter 2-

10:05am- Salvatore Boarding House

Damon slept laid out on the couch... on top of a black-haired, short, and curvy call-girl. Damon ran his hands through his hair,

spreading the girls blood around, making his midnight hair even darker. He slid off the girl and woke her up, prodding her shoulder

none too gently.

He looked her in the eyes as she was about to tell him off for his rudness, and said

"You will go into the bathroom and clean up. Then you will go home and forget about this."

The girl nodded and immediately grabbedher clothes and sprinted to the upstairs bathroom.

Damon reached over to stroke the black raven sitting on a peg at his 1934 classing end table. The bird had been very useful, especially

when it came to planting dreams in Elena's head. Damon grinned at his boldness and pulled his boxers on from the foot of the couch.

The underwear squelched against his crotch as the blood dripped down from the waistline.

"Never wear expensive boxes when your deflowering a call-girl and then feeding on her."

Damon said as Stefan walked past the compelled girl and into the room.

"Well, you wouldn't need that advice, little brother. You eat squirrels like some kind of cave man."

"Damon, you need to stop this. Elena is with me. Don't use that as an excuse for drowning your sorrows in blood."

"Maybe I'll just compell her." sighed Damon, pouring himself a glass of Bourbon.

In a flash, Stefan had speeded over to Damon, and Damon's hand crushed the cup into diamonds.

"Don't you lay a hand on her unless she _permits_ it you bastard." Stefan shouted, pinning

Damons' neck against the mahogany wine case behind him.

Damon quickly pierced Stefan's neck with a shard of the broken glass, and Stefan cried out as Damon says-

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Steffie. I thought you knew that the bunny diet makes you weak, frail, and frankly, not as good as me."

Damon sneered as his brother glared at him with obvious hatred. He walked out of the circle of his brothers arms

to go upstairs and take a reviving shower. He would go visit Elena later tonight, making her dreams come true.


	3. Midnight Lover

Hey Guys! Thank you sooo much for supporting me with my first fanfiction!

If you are reading this, that means you like the story enough to continue reading :)!

Feed my muse by reviewing! (Waffles, please!) :D Thank you! Enjoy Chapta 3-

10:34pm- Gilbert house

Damon was wearing his usual, black button-up shirt and black jeans. He felt as if nothing mattered more

than making Elena know how many feelings he had for her. Most people saw him as a bad boy. Thats exactly

what he wanted them to see. But really, he was 3 things. He was a vampire, he was a boy, and he was in love with

his brother's girlfriend.

_ The maddest kind of love_

_ Is a love you know is wrong_

_ It burns a hole right through your soul_

_ And cuts you like a knife._

Damon looked up into the dark windows of Elena's home. All but one window was covered by curtains.

He knew that was Elenas' room, because she loved to watch the cars go by as she wrote in her diary.

Damon used his vampire strength to leap into the oak tree nearest the window. He climbed up to the second-story

level of the house, looking into Elena's window. The room was dark, yet his vampire abilities allowed him to see a figure

spread out over the queen-sized bed.

He stifled a gasp as he saw Elena. She was wearing a short, frilly, white nightgown. Her brown hair was now wavy from lack

of a steam-iron. For a second, Damon remembered dancing with this girl at the first founders ball. Her green gown fitting her

like heaven.

_The maddest kind of love _

_ Is a love you knows a lie_

_ It leaves you feeling empty_

_ too weak to crawl to cry_

Wait... that wasn't Elena. That had been a manipulative bitch named Katherine. And Elena's doppelganger.

Elena looked up, hearing his decent into the room. Her tear-ridden face scrunched up, trying to make out the figure of the shadows.

"Stefan, I don't want to hear it. Go away." She said, directing her anger at him. She threw a decorative pillow that hit the floor at Damons' feet.

"Ouch" Damon said sarcastically, earning a glare of confusion from the angel.

"D...Damon?"

"Hello Princess." Damon said, using his Italian accent.

"Damon, now is a... a b...bad time." She said, plunging her face into her soaked pillows.

"Elena... what did my brother do to you?" Damon asked, crossing the room slowly, not wanting to scare the beautiful creature away.

"What makes you think it was Stefan?" She challenged, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Really?" Damon asked, laughing softly at her denial.

"Fine. It was S...Stefan," She stuttered.

"H...he said that w...we are o..over for g...good." Elena cried softly, earning comfort from Damon as he sped to her and pulled her to him.

Damon held her in his arms, feeling the warmth of her forehead against his collarbone. He held her for what seemed like hours.

Finally Elena moved back an inch or two.

"Do you know why w...we broke up?"

"No, so why don't you tell me?" He stroked her cheek as he looked into the beautiful brown eyes.

"Because I c..couldn't decide who I love more." Damon froze.

"Because I can't love two people at the same time."She continued

"Because I picked you." She uncertainly stroked his face with her nails and knuckles. Damon put a hand over hers to hold it there.

Elena moved closer to him as she leaned up slowly to kiss him. They met in the middle, Damon pulling the kiss in.

They moved their lips passionately against eachothers, each smiling. He stepped the kiss up, running his tounge over her lips and

breaking through, their tounges battling and wrestling. Damon could feel Elena shiver, which enacted a shiver of his own.

Damon leaned her over so that she was laying down below him, breaking the kiss, he moved down her cheekbone and down her neck.

_The maddest kind of love_

_ is a love just for the thrill_

_ It doesn't have a contionce_

_ only lives... for the kill_

Elena ran her certain hands through Damon's short, brown hair. Elena could sense the want and the hunger beneath his skin. She was

about to lift his shirt off his head, when Damon beat her to it. He ripped the shirt open in the front, ruining it and sending buttons everywhere.

Elena started kissing Damons' chest, tracing a trail with her tounge, imprinting his muscles. Damon stifled a moan as Elena took one of his

nipples in her mouth and sucked relentlessly.

Not to be outdone, Damon slid his hands under her gown and rubbed along her sides. He traced a line from the inside of her left thigh to the

cleavage her bra was creating. Elena shivered with pleasure and Damon sensed what she wanted. He ripped the gown open and down the

front, leaving her in her lacy black bra and panties. How could Elena do this? This wasn't her! She loved Damon. She loved him. And she needed

him to be with her, in her. She gasped as Damon started rubbing her nipples through her bra, pinching. He began to move for the clasp, but

Elena moved her back down so it was hard on the bed. She looked into his eyes, telling him; "You first." Elena traced a line with her fingernail

from his lips, slowly moving down to his chest, then to the rim of his jeans. Damon got the message. He started unzipping and taking off his

midnight jeans.

Elena couldn't help but stare at the bulge in Damon's boxers. Could she really have that big of an affect on him?

She contemplated what she knew was going to happen. She wanted this. Stefan couldn't care less about her, but Damon.

Damon loved her. And... Elena loved him.

Damon smirked as he caught her staring at him. He pulled her back into another makeout session, tounges battling for dominance.

Slowly, damon reached behind her during the kiss. She felt his cold hands over her spine as he unclasped her bra.

_ The maddest kind of love_

_ Is the love you know wont last_

_ It leaves you unsecure_

_ makes you lie about your past_

Now it was Damon's turn to stare. He stared at her round mounds hungrily. Without warning, he took her right breast into his mouth

and sucked down hard.

"Daaaammoooon" Elena moaned, bucking her hips into his erection

"Yes, princess?" Damon smiled, removing his mouth and starting to knead her breasts, pushing them together to create cleavage.

"Pleeaasse" Elena bucked again, hard, trying to make her point. Damon grinned and took her panties in his teeth, savoring the moment.

Elena started to try to slide his boxers down with her feet, not suceeding. Damon chuckled at her eagerness.

Once her panties were down, Elena spread her legs for him, clearly ready for him. But Damon wasn't going to finish just yet.

He leaned down and placed his tounge against her clit, using vampire strength to keep her hips from bucking. Elena moaned loudly. The sound

made Damon incredibly erect. He played around with her clit with his tounge for a while, finally thrusting his tounge inside her. Elena screamed

his name in erotic ecstasy. He continued to tounge-fuck her for a few minutes, earning moans and the occasional scream from his angel.

Finally, Damon was rock-hard, huge, and ready for her. Damon slid his boxers down, earning a gasp from Elena. His tool was a good 9" long

and very thick.

Damon took her in his lap and slowly sat her down, impaling her on his member. Elena screamed his name as she took his length, crying.

Damon started to bounce her up and down, earning moans and occasional screams from the angel. Damon bounced her up and down by

moving her breasts, making Elena lean into him, now moving on her own.

"Fuck, I'm close!" Exclaims Damon as her walls clamp down on him.

"Damon, Bite me!" Elena shouts as she comes close to releasing. Damon looked at her neck uncertainly, but knowing he couldn't resist, he

bit down on this angels neck, blood pooring down her neck and along her cleavage.

The pleasure overwhelmed them, causing Damon to reach his climax and spert his hot goo into Elena.

They both cried out as their muscles clamped and then released. Damon slid out of his angel smoothly and they both collapsed onto the sheets,

panting heavily and sweating. Damon wrapped his arms around his angel and nuzzled her neck. He heard her soft breathing and realised-

Elena had fallen into a deep sleep.

OMG GUESS WHAT!?  
What A.f?

THAT WAS MY FIRST SEX SCENE EVEEER! YAY  
Nice.

NICE? THAT WAS CLUCKING EPIC!  
XDDDD

Thanks for reading! If you want to contact me instead of reviewing, e-mal me at: Radracoon


End file.
